Gohan meets Naruto
by SaiyanMorpher
Summary: Gohan arrived in the Naruto Universe, what happens next. A FanFic Challenge


7:13 am,

This is a crossover **challenge**. I'm not a very good writer so I don't intend to write this into a full story, I just want to inspire someone else to work a real story out of this little drabble. If you like this then **PLEASE** feel free to write it out to something complete. Copy this page verbatim or rewrite it to something completely different.

I'm posting this challenge in both the DBZ and Naruto sections.

**Gohan meets Naruto**

7:13 am,

Jiraiya and Naruto were preparing breakfast. For the last two and a half years they'd been training nonstop while traveling randomly. Occasionally the two ninja would spend the night at a hotel, and sometimes even, to Naruto's great annoyance, a brothel. Mostly however they slept in a makeshift campsite. Although Naruto didn't know it yet, due to his great lack of direction, they were now no more then fifteen miles outside their village. For some time Jiraiya had been thinking about returning home. He decided that he would give Naruto another month or two of hard training before they returned.

"ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen," Naruto repeatedly muttered as his breakfast cooked over an open camp fire.

Jiraiya smiled at his protégés appetite. He raised a bite of beef stew to his lips when a sudden and unexpected sensation assaulted his higher cognitive scenes. Naruto felt it too and the ninja's became tense in anticipation. It had been a beautiful morning, but now the sky darkened, sheets of lightning and humongous claps of thunder vibrated the atmosphere in every direction. Miles above them, huge swirls of unnaturally crimson energy appeared in the sky, plainly visible despite their height.

_Like a hurricane on chakra steroids!_ Naruto marveled at the sight with a pit of unease racking the walls of his stomach. Maroon and purple lightning began to flicker in massively thick bolts surrounding the eye of swirling energy. The observing ninja's couldn't call it chakra because it felt wrong, too raw... and tremendous on levels that made the nine-tails look small and fragile.

The... whatever it was... appeared to rise in both intensity and frequency. Some kind of vortex or nexus appeared at the center of the red and purple swirls. It began to pulse and then grow into a huge sphere of bright-purple energy with web/like cracks of thick blood-red veins coving it's surface. Jiraiya thought it looked like the sphere was going to explode. Seconds later he was proven right as the purple and red bubble popped. The shockwave so intense it rocked the ground like a 10.0 earthquake.

A tentacle of smoke streaked away from the popped bubble, which now looked like a mushroom cloud suspended hundreds of miles in the air. At the spear head of the smoke white tentacle was some kind of glowing-blue comet. As the ground seemed to stop shaking Naruto and Jiraiya watched as the comet approached the earth below it, they quickly calculated it would land no more then a mile west of their current location.

With a _thud_ of such awesome volume it threatened to pop the ninja's ears, the thing crashed with a bang, sending a cloud of debris screaming in every direction. Even though the two Konoha-nin were still a mile away from the crash site, the shockwave of impact knocked them to the ground. A split second later a searing heat blast washed over their backs. Only after the world became quite and still did Jiraiya stand.

"Sensei, what happe...?" but Naruto was interrupted by Jiraiya's sharp orders.

"Let's Move. Now!" they both charged in the direction of the crashed object. They needed to investigate this immediately. Upon arriving at the epicenter they found a deep crater, and indeed there was something to behold at the bottom of said crater. Two human bodies, one male lying on his back underneath as one female was wrapped in his arms.

Now, normally Jiraiya would be happy to find a naked couple lying unconscious in the forest, but considering that the girls flesh was covered in splashes of blood, and that the young boy looked almost as if he'd been skinned alive, Jiraiya really wasn't all that happy.

"Naruto," Jiraiya said while pointing in a direction somewhat to the right of where they'd come from, "Run as fast as you can in that direction. Konoha shouldn't be more then a few miles from here. Grab Tsunade and drag her here if you have too. They're alive, but need immediate medical attention. Now, RUN!"

With a nod he vanished.

-.-

7:15 am

Elsewhere, Tsunade was enjoying a much needed break from paperwork and sipping a herbal tea. She was contemplating which stack of evil papers she would attack next when she heard the distant sound of an explosion combined with an abrupt and unexpected quack which caused her office and all of Konoha to shake. The quake knocked over bookcases and weapon mantels and shelving units all over the village. Less then five minutes later she was bombarded with ninja and town folk in a panic demanding an explanation.

"OUT!" she roared as the demands on her got out of hand. Once her office was quite again she pushed a button on her desk, "Shizune, could you please fetch Sakura and have her come to my office, I'll send her to investigate the explosion."

"Yes, Hokage."

It took only a few minutes for Sakura to arrive at her sensei's office. However, before the two could discuss the matter a black and orange blur dashed into the room passing Sakura so fast that the wind current blow up her skirt.

"Medical emergency, fifteen miles outside village walls. Must hurry!!" Naruto yelled, his arrival so swift it left the two ladies frozen silent in shock. Before either could react to his return to the village Naruto dashed forward, grabbed Tsunade by the arm and dragged her with him as he jumped out of her office window. While in mid fall he let go so that both ninja could land on the ground softly.

"NARUTO!!" Tsunade screamed in undulated rage, "What the hell do you think..." but she found herself yelling at a dust trail as Naruto had already began running away. With a burst of speed Tsunade chased after him, as she got closer she was about to yell some more but was interrupted as Naruto began to talk, all while not turning his head away from the direction he was running.

"Medical emergency, they'll die if we don't hurry. Talk Later. Run Faster." And with another burst of speed he ran off. With a shock Tsunade followed. She was shocked because Naruto was moving a step or two faster then her, and she was running all out.

With a quick glance the she was able to confirm that her apprentice was following them. After five or six minutes of hard running, at speeds that would cause even a Jounin to become exhausted, they arrived. Tsunade was only slightly winded, Sakura was breathing heavily, but quickly recovered, and both where annoyed to find Naruto not even fatigued in the slightest.

As they arrived they found a young black haired girl, no older then Sakura or Naruto, sitting to the side wrapped in a blanket, her eyes open, but with a blank expression on her face. A few feet from her was Jiraiya knelling over the body of a boy, also no older then Sakura or Naruto. The boy was naked and every inch of him was either ripped open flesh, extruding bone matter, or stained in blood. His hair was so saturated with blood that it looked to be a deep maroon in color.

"She's fine, seems to be in shock, no injuries, the blood's his. He's alive, but I don't know if he'll make it." Jiraiya said as he stood, something obscured in his hand. Without so much of a word requesting explanation the two medical ninjas got to work healing the boy. "Naruto, stay here. Do anything they say if they ask for help. And keep a watch on the girl." The boy nodded as Jiraiya turned his back on the group and stepped deeper into the forest.

After walking a few feet Jiraiya examined something that was in his hand. It was a small metallic travel case with a notch on one side that looked as though it was meant to act as a belt loop for easing carrying. Inside where 4 capsules, each about two inches long with a button on one end. Jiraiya had found the capsule case at the bottom of the crater as he was lifting the boy out. It had been beneath the boy right above the left cheek of his buttocks, further confirming it was meant to be carried on a belt. _But what happened to their clothing, this object would suggest that they were clothed before their arrival here, so what happened?_

Jiraiya began to experiment with the capsules. He clicked the button on one and watched. Less then two seconds after pushing the button he got an uneasy feeling and, acting on instinct alone, threw the capsule some feet away from him as it exploded in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya had a kunai in hand just in case, but found himself surprised to see a small dwelling once the smoke cleared. It was made mostly of wood and fabric, it's appearance and shape reminded Jiraiya of a camping tent, only far more sturdier. Inside the tent/dwelling was a small cot for sleeping. On the outside, on one side of the tent, there was a button covered by a hinged glass shield, to prevent accidental activation. When the Jiraiya pushed the button the tent converted itself into a digital wire-frame image, blinking between its real appearance and the wire-frame. Then there was a huge puff of smoke from which a capsule come flying. Using his ninja reflexes Jiraiya snatched the capsule and put it away.

_Some kind of synthetic summoning technique._ He marveled, as he could sense no exchange of chakra he concluded that this was some form of technology, of which he wasn't very familiar with. Trying another capsule lead him to the discovery of a work desk. On the desk were various objects, one including a picture of three people, a man, woman, and pre-teen boy. The boy in the picture looked very much like the boy who appeared in the crater, but considering that boy's injuries it was hard to be sure. Most of the books where labeled as "the property of Son Gohan." Among them was a sketchbook. The Jiraiya took a look at Gohan's drawings and it became immediately clear that Gohan was both a skilled artist, and had an interest in martial arts.

The last drawing was a colored portrait of a teenage girl, clearly recognizable as the girl who sat no more then ten feet from where Jiraiya now stood. In the drawing she was wearing a long-sleeve orange shirt underneath a purple shirt with white pants and black high-tops. Inscribed at the bottom of the picture was the name "Videl." A large smirk crossed Jiraiya lips. _Considering the detail of this portrait, Gohan must have a crush on Videl._ After completing his examination he returned the desk into it's capsule and prepared to examine another when Tsunade called him over.

"Naruto explained to us everything he knew about the situation, you got anything to add?" she asked. Jiraiya nodded and then described his discoveries. He even opened the tent capsule again to show them the synthetic summoning no jutsu.

"I've never heard of any technology like this before..." Sakura said confused.

"That's because it doesn't exist, at least not in this world." Tsunade said,

"This world? what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"There have been stories. Apparently, on extremely rare occasions, it is said that if two attacks of abnormally powerful chakra and strength collide together, their conflicting force can rip a tear in the fabric of our universe. It is thought that in such circumstances people or objects can then travel through the tear and appear in a foreign or alien universe different to their own." Jiraiya explained.

His Sannin colleague nodded in agreement. "Based on your description it's most likely that these two teens came here from some other dimension." The Hokage said.

"other dimension?! There are other dimensions!?" Naruto stuttered.

"Of course," Sakura said, "Where did you think the Toad Boss and various other talking ninjutsu animals come from. They live in a dimension void of humans, but filled with every other life form imaginable, most of them can talk and think for themselves."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted.

"When we perform a Summoning Technique, we use our chakra to create a portal into the home dimension of Anime Ninjas. Their home dimension is very closely intertwined with our own. But I imagine that Gohan and Videl come from a place so different from our own that traveling between them must difficult, resulting in injury, also, we know of no way to get them home?" Jiraiya sighed.

"Gohan is stable enough to be moved, we should get him to Konoha-Hospital as soon as possible." Tsunade said.

"Sakura," Jiraiya said, "there's a hot spring just on the other side of that meadow," he pointed, "Will you take Videl and get her cleaned up and ready for travel."

"Sure," She walked over and stood before Videl, "Hello, would you please come with me, I can help you..." Videl didn't respond, just stared blankly at Sakura. It was a little unnerving for the kunoichi, but she persisted until she was able to get the dimension traveler to the hot spring.

About ten minutes later the two teen ladies came back, Videl wearing a simple short skirt style kimono outfit which the ninja had summoned, and Sakura with a frown on her face.

"We might have a problem."

"What is it?" asked the Tsunade.

"Well... at first I thought her silence was because of shock but now... add to that her complete lack of modesty or shyness, and her apparent ignorance as to what clothing is for or how it should be placed on the body, I think our new friend here may have some severe amnesia."

"Not surprising. She may not have any physical injuries, but the trauma and shock of crossing the dimensional void could have serious mental consciences." Said the master of perverted novels.

And so it was that Sakura would carry Videl, as Videl could not remember how to walk very well, and together Jiraiya and Naruto carried Gohan on a stretcher. Tsunade lead the way home. Upon returning to the village the Hokage, having duties to attend to and thus too occupied to do it herself, placed Shizune in charge of Gohan's and Videl's medical care. She also ordered Sakura to assist Shizune in any way needed.

-.-

37 hours later

"Tsunade?" Shizune said as she entered the Hokage's office.

"Yes Shizune, do you have that update on Gohan ready?"

"yep." She said while entering the room. "He has regained consciousness. Most of his wounds are nearly healed already. Gohan appears to have a frighteningly fast ability to heal, although not as fast as a certain blond we know." The last part she said in good humor. "However," she added with a bit of gloom, "I'm afraid he also suffers from extreme amnesia. Also, during surgery he grew a tail."

"huh?" Tsunade raised a confused eyebrow, "A tail?"

"Yeah, based on fur pattern/color and bone structure the tail is most similar to that of a monkey's. Furthermore, his D.N.A. analysis has raised more then a few questions. It would seem that Gohan is not entirely human." Shizune handed the Hokage the medical report.

As Tsunade looked at the readings of the genetic analysis she scrutinized the highlighted sections and confirmed what Shizune had said, "These D.N.A. markers and genetic code sequences almost look... simian... in nature."

"I agree, I just don't get it, can this be a side affect of however he came to be in this world?"

"Possible, but there's no way to be sure unless he can remember the truth and tell us."

"Should I remove it?" Shizune asked nervously, "the tail, I mean."

After a long pause, she spoke, "No, if it's a natural part of his biology, then removing it could cause serious problems, if not medically, then emotionally once his memories have returned." A thought occurred to her and she spoke on it, "Has Videl shown any abnormalities, either physically or in her D.N.A. analysis?"

"I've only given her a basic physical examination, she had no injuries so I didn't order any further tests unless they related to curing her amnesia, but now I think it would be a good idea to check on her D.N.A. and compare it to the boy's."

"About their amnesia...?" Tsunade began.

"Their minds are blank, like new born babes. Neither remember how to walk or even talk."

"Have a full genetic scan made of Videl, and redo Gohan's, just to be sure. Also, start teaching them to talk, read and write."

"Yes Ma'am!"

-.-

For seven days Sakura and Shizune, with the occasional help of their friends, had to teach Gohan and Videl how to walk, talk, read, write, eat, brush their teeth, hell, they had to be taught what teeth even were. On more then one occasion a comment was maid about raising new born babes the size of teenagers.

But after seven days both of the mysterious teenagers were capable of operating as normal people their own age. Gohan was still confined to a hospital room, but was expecting to be released soon. Having no where else to go Videl had been staying with the Haruno family. Sakura had even began training Videl, at the strange girl's request, in the basics of martial arts and chakra use/control. Right at this moment however, Videl was entering Gohan's recovery room.

"Hi, how you doing?" she asked as she crossed the doorway.

Gohan smiled and put down the book he was reading. "Fine, they say I can leave tomorrow... but..."

"Where will you go?" She guessed what he was thinking, "Yeah, I feel the same way. I had a little chat with the Hokage the other day."

"Really, what'd she say?" asked a curious Gohan.

"She said they had no way of returning us home and no way of finding out where exactly it was that we came from. She said, 'In situations like this, it's best to be patient and hope that a solution will present itself on it's own.' But it's not like we have a choice, being patient I mean."

"Yeah," Gohan replied with a depressed sign.

"In the mean time however, Hokage's willing to give us both refugee status and let us live here in Konoha. She's authorized us some resources from the welfare stockpile, but we can't live off that for more then a month or two."

"...so unless someone wants to adopt us..." Gohan said, the tone in his voice clear that the idea was very uncomfortable for him. "We'll have to find ourselves jobs and work for a living."

"Yeah," her tone equally uncomfortable at the idea of being adopted.

"Ninja seems the most likely applicant." Gohan said.

"I guess, I mean the village can always use more ninja to help defend it. There's scarcely any job openings in non ninja related fields."

"Think we'll be any good at it?" Gohan asked and Videl shrugged.

"Don't know. Maybe. Sakura has been training me in chakra control and martial arts. Although I know I'm not as strong or as fast as most Genin, Sakura say's I'm really good at martial arts considering. I'm having trouble with chakra control. I've managed the basics, but I don't think I've really got the grasp of it. What about you?"

He showed her the book he had been ready. It was a Ninja Academy text book on chakra. "Naruto's been letting me read all his old school books. I understand the concept of chakra, how it should be applied and what not. However, I've tried some basic chakra practice techniques with no apparent effect. Although I understand _how _it's supposed to happen, I'm having a great deal of difficulty actually molding my chakra. As for hand-to-hand, I've been stuck in this bed so... can't really try any'a that."

"Where will you go?" Videl asked, "I mean once your released tomorrow."

"No idea. I think Naruto might let me bunk with him at his place, at least until I get a job and find my own apartment. What about you, where have you been staying?"

"The Haruno family have been letting me stay with them at Haruno's. It's a nice place, if a little crowded, and they're great people, but I kinda feel like I'm imposing."

"Nonsense." Sakura said while entering the room. "Your great company, and I always wanted a sister."

"And I'd love to have a roommate, it would be awesome, living alone is not as cool as everyone seems to think it is." Naruto said as he followed Sakura into the room. "And there's no need for you to find your own place, you can stay with me and we'll split the rent, that'd be way cheaper then an apartment."

Gohan smiled widely. "Thanks Naruto."

"No prob." The blond smiled wildly.

"hello Sakura, Naruto." Videl said, she then stood from her seat and stepped over to Naruto to give him a small huge. "Thank You so much, you saved our lives." She then sat back down.

"Yes, yes, you saved us, you and Sakura, we will forever be in your debt. Thank You." Gohan said

Naruto was stunned silent, shocked at the attention and affection he was being given.

"Jiraiya and Tsunade helped." Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched his head. Then Sakura bumped him in his ribs, "Ow... oh yeah, almost forgot. Gohan, Videl, we came here to introduce our team-seven leader and teacher, Kakashi."

At the introduction the Jounin entered. "Yo." He said simply _Videl and Gohan are likely the only people in that village who don't already feel some sort of previous animosity toward Naruto. It's something completely new to him. Weather he's aware of it or not, I bet he's loving the new feeling._

"A pleasure to meet you." He said.

"And to you also." Gohan said.

"Hello." Videl bowed.

"Such manners, this I am unaccustomed to." Kakashi said, earning a glare from both his former students. "Tell me something, have either of you ever played Shougi?" (Japanese Chess)

"Shougi?" Gohan said the word aloud. "I don't think I've ever heard of it." he said.

"Me either, I'm sorry." Videl said.

"No need to apologize, it may not even exist where you guys come from." Said a new person as he entered the room."

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I invited him." Kakashi said, "After you explained to me about our new friends here I thought Shikamaru might be willing to teach them to play Shougi. It's a wonderful way to stimulate the mind." He explained.

"You think it will help us remember?" Videl asked.

"Unlikely, but it couldn't help to learn anyway. Besides, it's a very enjoyable game." Explained Shikamaru.

And so it was that Videl and Gohan learned how to play Shougi, both seeming to like it. After learning, Gohan and Shikamaru squared off, after ten minutes Shikamaru defeated the teen amnesiac, as to be expected. They played a second game, this time it lasted for half an hour before Gohan again lost. By this time Kakashi and Naruto had already excused themselves. Sakura and Videl stayed behind to play their own Shougi games and to watch the boys play.

Forty minutes into Gohan and Shikamaru's third game the girls decided to go home. Neither saw Shikamaru until almost nine hours later when Sakura took Videl out to dinner and they bumped into the Chuunin in a restraint with his teammates, Choji, and Ino.

"Hay, how's it going?" Videl asked, "Thanks for teaching us to play Shougi."

"Don't mention it." He said

"You didn't beat Gohan to badly did you? After we left." Sakura asked.

"On the contrary." He said simply and calmly.

Sakura blinked at him a few times, "You mean... _he_ beat _you_?"

"About twenty minutes after you left, he beat me. We then played two more games after that. Both times I was defeated." Shikamaru said calmly, as if he didn't care. Everyone stared at him slack-jawed.

"Is something wrong?" Videl asked, not understanding why everyone was so stunned.

Slowly, Choji answered her. "Shikamaru Has Never Lost A Game Of Shougi..."

"Never!?" Videl now understood their shock, "So Gohan must be really good then..."

"He's excellent." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"But... aren't you upset, that he beat you?" Ino asked.

"Not at all, the prospect of a challenge excites me." he said, although his face and tone of voice was indifferent. "If you never lose then there is no challenge, and thus a game can become boring, where's the fun in that?"

"I guess, but man, this Gohan guy must be really smart to beat you at Shougi." Choji said.

"Indeed, I suggested he take a basic IQ test, he didn't seem disturbed by the idea." Shikamaru said as the five sat down for dinner together, Naruto joining them shortly after. Eventually the went their separate ways and turned in for the night.

-.-

Elsewhere, back in the hospital, Gohan was sleeping soundly. That is at least he was, until a commotion outside his room made his eyes snap open. Getting out of bed, and walking on shaking and unbalanced legs, he got up to investigate. As Gohan peeked his head out his door, he was just in time to see a ninja he'd never meet before seconds away from decapitating Shizune with a Katana. Acting on instinct alone Gohan dashed forward and grabbed the physician off the ground and dashed back into his room, before facing the enemy ninja in a basic martial arts fighting stance.

"I don't know who you are or why you're trying to hurt Shizune." Gohan said angrily, his eyes narrow and cold. "And I don't care, she's my friend and you won't hurt her!" he said as his tail swayed behind him.

"Great," muttered the enemy shinobi under his breath, "Another obstacle."

Gohan said nothing as he just stared at the enemy before him. Gohan was acting on instinct alone, had it not been for the adrenaline pumping through his blood he might of panicked, what with his memory loss, how was Gohan to know that he was the strongest warrior from his world.

Gohan caught a brief shift in the eyes of his opponent. In less time then it takes to blink the ninja launched six kunai (throwing knives) at Gohan. Not remembering how to create ki shields the Saiyan instead caught the first kunai and used it to deflect the other five so that none hit Shizune or himself. The opponent charged forward with sword in hand. Gohan parried his attack, gripped the foe's arm, shifted his weight, lifted the shinobi, and throw him out of a window, all in a span of 0.761 seconds.

The Saiyan followed his prey and jumped from the third story window. The enemy shinobi was just bringing himself to his feet as Gohan landed with a soft tap. Gohan charged forward with his arm cocked and loaded, waiting to finish the fight with a swift single punch KO attack. As Gohan charged he thrusts his arm at the foe and was within an inch of victory when for smilingly inexplicable reasons he backs off with a jump backward.

_What's he doing??_ Shizune thought as she watched the fight from her perch on the broken windowsill. Her question however was answered when Gohan let fly a super fast back fist attack. As his hand collided into the face of his enemy, the Body Replacement Technique in front of him vanished in a puff of smock to reveal a tree.

Knocked out cold, the homicidal ninja fell to the ground, knocking up a small cloud of dust. In the half-second it took for the dust to settle three ANBU arrived and surrounded Gohan. The amnesiac teen tensed, ready to fight, but the situation came to a calm end when Shizune jumped down from her perch.

"Hold, this boy was acting in my defense." She pointed to the enemy ninja, "This man is not the real Mochii Sakaia but an imposter, he tried to kill me. Gohan, my patient, rescued me and defeated him."

"Understood, Shizune." Said one of the masked men.

"Take him to an interrogation cell and find out what happened to the real Sakaia." She ordered.

"Immediately, Ms. Shizune." Said another masked Ninja. As the three ANBU vanished into the late night, Shizune bent down and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Arigatou, Gohan-kun. You saved my life."

"Your Welcome." He smiled.

"We need to speak with Tsunade right away, please follow me."

As she lead Gohan down the road, he asked her, "Shizune isn't it a little late to be waking the Hokage?"

"I doubt she's sleeping right now, as Hokage there is a lot of paperwork she needs to fill out, and she stays up really late sometimes. Besides, this is important." And so without further ado, the two arrived at the Hokage mansion.

"Shizune, what happened...?"

"It began early this morning, when I examined who I thought was Mochii Sakaia. He had just returned from a mission where he had been wounded. The wound was small and healed in the field, but as per your new protocols, all ninja injured during a mission must be examined upon returning to the village."

"And..." Tsunade impatiently.

"I noticed something odd about his blood during the exam. It was small and easily overlooked, in fact if I hadn't spent so much time studying Gohan's and Videl's D.N.A. I know I would have missed it. Anyway, I ordered a more in-depth blood analysis of Sakaia's blood and received the results just fifteen minuets ago.

"According to his blood, that man is not Sakaia but an imposter, most likely a spy from another village. He attacked me before I could report to you about my findings. He must of suspected I had become suspicious during his physical this morning. I was caught off guard and he would have killed me, but Gohan fought him and defeated him. The ANBU have the imposter in custody now."

The room was silent for a moment as Tsunade considered what she had been told. She looked at the mysterious teenage stranger. "Gohan, you continue to surprise me. Wherever you came from you must have had some kind of training. You might just make it as a ninja."


End file.
